Love on the Balcony
by ArkhamsAssassin
Summary: Alice is thinking of the Hatter on the balcony, looking over Underland. Just a short drabble of what i think should have happend on the balcony. like it, hate it, i really dont care. i was just really bored. hope you enjoy.


**A/N: This is how i think the night on the balcony should have gone. I was watching Alice in Wonderland and this came to mind. If you dont like i dont care, i was just bored needed something to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the characters. It belongs to disney and Lewis Carroll who wrote the story originally in the first place. And dont forget Tim Burton who brought that amazing story to life.**

...

Alice was looking over Underland, from her bedroom balcony. She was thinking of the Mad Hatter. "Tarrant," She says softly, "Tarrant Hightopp."

Thinking that no one else heard her she hears a soft gentle voice behind her, "Yes Alice."

Alice jumps back and sees the Hatter standing before her, "Hatter you scared me, i didnt think that anyone was here."

Tarrant smiles and she smiles back, he looks at her and asks, "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice looks back onto Underland smiling, "Let me think about it."

Tarrant looks at her, "You know what tomorrow is dont you?"

Alice frowns, "Frabjous day, how could i forget?," she pauses for a moment, "Wish i'd wake up."

"Still think that this is a dream dont you?" Hatter sadly asks.

"Of course. This has all come from my own mind." Alice says.

"But that would mean that im not real," he says.

"Afraid so," she smiles, "I would dream up someone who was half mad."

Hatter who didnt want her to think that he was a dream anymore, takes her by the waist, "Alice, do you really want to wake up now, at this moment?"

She just stares into his bright green eyes, unsure of what to say but before she could get a word out, Tarrant kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you really want to wake up now?"

Alice shakes her head, "No," she said in a whisper the Hatter thought he didnt hear her. I'll miss you when i wake up." Alice thought only for a moment that maybe she wasnt dreaming that this was actually happening. She was falling in love in her dream, with a Mad Hatter no less. Even if this wasnt a dream and she wasnt making this all up, she didnt want to wake up, If she had a choice, she would want to stay in the arms of Tarrant Hightopp forever.

Tarrant smiles at her, "I will miss you too, Alice," He puts a hand on her cheek, Alice leans into it, "Whatever happens from now intill the end of Frabjous Day, i will remember this moment, holding you in my arms."

Alice felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Tarrant rubs it of with his thumb and kisses her once more on the lips, this time more passionately."

Alice turns in his arms to look onto Underland. Tarrant was still holding her by the waist and she leans back so her head met his shoulder. He rests his head on top of hers.

The White Queen, who was watching the new found lovers with curiosity, hoped that the Hatter talked a little sense into Alice, so she would relize that she wasnt really dreaming. She sighed and walked back to her quarters, to get ready for tomorrow. She to was also dreading it. How will her champion ever come through to reality?

Alice hadnt relized that she was dozing off in the Hatter's arms. He gently picks her up and brings her into the room. When he lays her on the bed and pulls up the covers, he kisses her on the forehead, "Sleep well, my Alice."

When he was about to walk away, he felt a tug on his jacket, "Please dont go Hatter... Stay with me tonight." said a sleepy Alice.

The Hatter smiles and takes off his shoes, Alice scoots over in the bed, and Hatter lays down next to her. He takes Alice in his arms, and she lays down on his chest. And goes to sleep. The Hatter kisses the top of her head. "You want to remember, i know you do. I relize now that yo just pulled us off as a dream, so you can be in reality. Please Alice, remember..." he says kissing her head again and goes to sleep himself.

Alice who wasnt fully asleep, heard what he said. Was she really pulling this off as a dream so she can live a half normal life? She wasnt sure. As questions started occumulating in her head she fell asleep.

...

**A/N: see just a short little drabble hope you like it. It has to be at least 2:00 in the morning while i wrote this. please enjoy and review if you want.**


End file.
